Midnight Jasmine
by MissJevka
Summary: AU;PowerfulIndependantFemHarry;OOC;MildCharacterBashing; Jasmine Potter was left with her Aunt and Uncle who then proceeded to dump her at an Orphanage. How will the magical world handle this young witch as she goes through her years at Hogwarts?
1. Prologue

I do not own Harry Potter.

**Prologue**

Jasmine Potter, age five, was sitting on her narrow bed with grey sheets in the grey room that had been her room since she'd been left at the orphanage when she was barely two years old. She had been left here by her aunt and uncle who had refused to have someone like their niece in their home. Not that Jasmine knew about them as she'd been left with only a note. _'Her name is Jasmine Lillian Potter born on July 31th. Her Mother and Father were Lily and James Potter; now deceased.'_

The girl was looking down at a book on her lap as she read the words printed on the colorless pages. Unlike other children her age young Jasmine knew how to read and write at a higher level. The book currently held in her small hands was one of her favorites. It held short stories and poems by Edgar Allan Poe. The nature of the stories and poems had captivated the child. She knew it was another thing the other children thought was strange about her. Not that they didn't already think she was strange. She liked to read, to learn, and to sit quietly. While other children preferred to play, run around, and hated learning. The black haired girl just shook her head at them when they went on and on about how weird she was. She didn't care what they said as they were just silly kids. She may have been a child, which was a young human being. But she wasn't a kid, which was an annoying and immature being. No, Jasmine was definitely not a kid.

Emerald green eyes roamed over the words on the page, a small smile tilted on the girl's face. Soon she was done reading and she closed the book, standing from her bed she moved over to the bookshelf near a desk that was also in her room and put the book in it's place. Looking at the clock on the desk young Jasmine left her room, closing the door, then walked down the hall towards the dining hall. Long tables were set up, various kids and older children sitting on the benches as they chatted with each other. Jasmine moved over to her usual seat, which was at the end of one of the tables near one of the tall windows overlooking some hedges outside.

Lunch was a quiet affair for Jasmine, none of the others her age came near her. Though one or two older children, or teenagers as they wanted to be called, stopped to talk to the girl. Not for very long, just long enough to greet her and be greeted. These were people that Jasmine got along well enough with. They occasionally let the young girl sit with them as they talked about their various schools, books they'd read, and other things that Jasmine found interesting.

-o-o-o-o-

Jasmine was now seven years old, her black hair hung down past her shoulders and her green eyes were roaming over the books in the library. She had been trusted, as she was very mature and responsible for her age, to walk alone to the library that was in the area. It was only a twenty minute walk for the small girl, which wasn't all that long really. The matron had been concerned the first few times Jasmine walked alone to the library but soon realised that the young girl knew how to take care of herself and eventually stopped worrying as much. Though Jasmine still had to check in with one of the adults before she left and after she returned. Just so they knew where she was at all times.

Jasmine spent most of her time at the Library reading, or spending time at one of the activities they offered. There were Yoga Classes that were free as long as you showed your library card. Jasmine rather liked those sessions as it kept her limber and was good exercise. There were also Book Fairs, where you could purchase various books that weren't always found at the library. There were also Rallys where you could win items. Nothing big, mainly certificates, toys, or some other items. The library had many other events they held during the holidays as well that Jasmine rather liked going to. Some other events were Chess Tournaments, Language Classes, Dance Classes, and there was also a weekly Book Club.

During the current Book Fair the young girl had managed to save up some money to purchase an antique book. She had thought it was amusing that people said it was in gibberish and left it in the box with other older books. She hadn't really tried reading it yet, she would wait till she got back to the orphanage, but she had liked it since it appeared very old. It would make a nice keepsake if nothing else.

Taking the book she'd bought and a few she had checked out from the library she headed back to the orphanage. Jasmine's eyes looked around at a few of the shop windows she passed. Occasionally she would pass by a family out for the day. That always made her heart clench. She wondered what her parents had been like. She of course knew their names, having been told by the Matron. She also knew, according to the note, that they were dead. But _how_ had they died? That was what she wanted to know. Jasmine would sigh as these thoughts entered her head and then mentally shake herself before continuing on. Soon she was back at the orphanage. 

She informed one of the female adults, or 'Sisters', that she was back. The Sisters weren't Nuns, they were called that as they were like older siblings to those who lived in there. There were also 'Brothers' who worked with the boys and worked in the yard and of course maintenance around the building. Both the Brothers and Sisters took care of all the children unless it related specifically to a gender issue.

Jasmine was laying on her stomach on her bed with one of the books she had checked out propped up on her pillow. Her feet were in the air, legs bent at the knee, and kicking slightly. The book she read was on mythical animals, as her eyes scanned over the pages she couldn't help but wish some of the creatures in the book were real. She imagined seeing a Unicorn or a Pegasus. She'd even like to see a Hydra or a Dragon.

It was after dinner when she finally got around to looking at the book she had bought. Jasmine was unsure of why people said the book couldn't be read, she understood it just fine. It was really interesting, apparently it was written by a man named Salazar Slytherin a very long time ago. The first few chapters described something called "Potions" and the rest of the book read like a cookbook. The name of a potion at the top, a list of measurements and ingredients, and of course the steps to make the potion. Reading some of the ingredients Jasmine had to wonder if this man had been abit mad. Unicorn hair? Vampire Fang? Basilisk Venom? Where would one even get some of these ingredients!? This book had to be a joke.

It was the two days later that found Jasmine at the library, returning the books she borrowed and then browsing the books that were for sale in the Book Fair. It hadn't left yet and still had a few days to go. As she was looking she saw two of the clerks arguing over another ancient looking book.

"It's useless! no one will buy it we should just chuck it." One said to the other as they tossed the book into a rubbish bin.

"You're right, it's almost as useless as that other book that was it's pair. Wonder where that one got to?" Asked the other before the two decided it wasn't that important and went on to help some customers.

Meanwhile Jasmine's eyes widened and she moved over to the rubbish bin where the book lay. They may not find it of any value but that didn't mean they had to throw away a book! The young girl fished out the book and held it to her chest. Since they didn't want it she would take it. Without anyone noticing, Jasmine left the library. She continued to hug the book to her chest as she headed back towards the Orphanage. "How could those adults throw away a book? That's just not right" She said to herself as she looked down at her rescued literature. A small smile on her face, her collection was growing bit by bit. Jasmine collected books. Either older ones that no one wanted-much like the one in her arms- or newer books that were just not in good condition. If no one else wanted them then Jasmine would take them. She managed to restore some of them, not all and not well, but she made it so they weren't falling apart.

When she returned she told one of the Brothers she was back and headed straight to her room. She closed the door and moved over to her bed, sitting down she ran her small hand over the cover. There were snakes on the cover which seemed to form the letters "S.S." Was this by the same person? The two clerks at the Book Fair had said this one had a mate. So maybe it was.

As she leaned back against the wall her bed was pushed against she brought her knees up and rested the spine of the book against her legs. Opening the book she began to read. It was definitely by the same person; Salazar Slytherin. This book, unlike his other book, wasn't a 'Potions Book'. Though it did have some chapters written by Salazar which described what the book was about. This one was more about something called Parselmagic. Magic! The man wrote as though it was real, which made Jasmine wish that magic was real. She read that only those who spoke Parseltongue could use this type of magic, which meant only those who could talk to snakes. That made Jasmine's eyebrows rise, she would definitely be trying to talk to snakes tomorrow! If there was even a very slim chance of magic being real she would try it. 

Two months later found Jasmine outside, as she had begun to do more and more often. She had her parselmagic book in her messanger bag slung over one shoulder, and her long black hair was held back in a low ponytail held by a green ribbon. She was kneeling near some bushes where not many of the others her age and older went, by an old shed that was covered in tall grass.

_**"Hello isss there any sssnakesss here?"**_ She hissed out curiously. She had been practicing switching between Parseltongue and Common ever since she found out tat she could speak the language. From out of the grass came a small garden snake.

_**"Sssalutationsss Ssspeaker."**_ Came the reply from the little reptile. Jasmine smiled and held her hand out for the snake to slither up her arm and wrap around her wrist. _**"How have you been, Beautiful One?"**_ Asked Jasmine as she stood and looked at the snake on her wrist. She couldn't use a non magical snake to perform Parselmagic, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy conversing with the snakes she came across.

The two held their conversation for almost an hour before Jasmine looked up and noticed it was almost time for lunch. She kneeled down and extended her arm so the snake could slither back into the grass. _**"I'll sssee you again, Beautiful One."**_ She said to which the snake replied _**"I look forward to it Ssspeaker." **_

-o-o-o-o-

Jasmine was walking back towards the orphanage from the library, yet again. The now nine year old girl had been practicing with her 'accidental' magic. Which really was just Magic without a focus. She had read all the books in the library about magic and magical creatures and beings. She wasn't sure of what to believe but one conclusion she came to was that Witches and Wizards -she was pretty sure she was a Witch- used either Wands, Staffs, or some other focus. And what she was doing without using it was what she would call "Focusless Magic" or "Wandless Magic".

She was getting very good at it, using her magic to set her clothes out for the day, and sometimes even using it to float a book before her while turning the pages with magic as she read. She had been getting better and better at it, but what she really wanted to do was use Parselmagic. Sadly she had no magical snakes to channel the magic through. According to the book Parselmagic was almost three times as more powerful as normal magic.

It was as she was looking in a shop window that she noticed a man in the corner of her vision. She turned towards him curiously her head tilting to the side, which made her bangs move exposing her scar. The man's eyes widened and he bowed to the girl. Jasmine was curious as to why he would bow to her, but before she could ask about it a crowd parted them and she decided it would be better not to confront the strange adult. Who knew what his motives were?

Jasmine let a Sister know she was back and went straight to her room with the books she'd checked out this time. She had not only been reading about magic all these years but also other things aswell. Afterall it wouldn't be wise to soley focus all one's time on one subject. Not to mention she had homework from school to do. Yes she did attend the local public school, same as all the orphanages in the building that were old enough to attend school.

The blackette did very well in school, mainly because she had no 'friends' to distract her from studying. The others her age all hung out together in and out of school. But Jasmine Potter had been labeled an outcast, due to the fact that she was 'weird'. She didn't complain when given homework, she was always going off alone, and she was almost always found at the library ready boring old books.

She didn't seem to care very much that the others left her alone or called her names when they thought she couldn't hear them. There was also a handful of students that would actively seek her out to torment her. One boy had been the bane of her existance for a year now. He was a fat bully who picked on everyone but particularly her. She wasn't sure what it was she'd done to get his attention, but she was getting tired of his shoving, taunting, and insulting her. She had used her wandless magic a few times to get revenge on the tub of lard -she wasn't going refer to him by name as he didn't deserve it- by either making him stick to his chair, cause his skin to change funny colors, and once she even had his clothes change into a poofy pink dress, complete with a big bow and his short hair was pulled into tiny pigtails. That prank had happened after he'd come back from the bathroom, he hadn't noticed until the class laughed at him and everyone else had thought he'd done it himself. No one suspected she had anything to do with it at all.

-o-o-o-o-

Summer had just started last week for the almost eleven year old girl. She was sitting on her bed, a letter in her hands. She didn't get mail, very few of the orphans got mail unless they made friends that had been adopted and moved far away.

The paper looked old, infact everything about the letter seemed old. There was an old fashioned seal made of wax on the back. The seal had a very intricate H surrounded by a snake, badger, lion and what Jasmine guessed was an eagle. On the front the letter was clearly addressed to her.

**Ms. J. Potter**  
**Rose-Wood Orphanage**  
**The Last Bedroom on the Right; Left Wing; Second Floor**  
**London**

Jasmine looked over to the owl that had delivered the letter. It sat there on the windowsil as if waiting for something. "Are you waiting for my reply?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. The owl gave a hoot which seemed to mean 'Obviously'. Getting over the fact that the owl was smart enough to understand her, Jasmine turned her attention back to the letter. She opened it and began reading what was written to her. 

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._  
_Yours sincerly,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Jasmine blinked and reread the letter then a small smile creeped onto her face. I get to go to a school for magic!? was the excited thought that ran through her head as she quickly found some paper and grabbed a pen from her desk.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_

_I would be very pleased to attend Howarts. Although I am unsure if the Matron of the orphanage would even believe me if I told her of this. Would you please be able to send someone to talk with her about my attending? Also I do not know anything about the Magical World. So I may need help getting all my school supplies. Oh I have so many questions, Would it be possible for you to send me a pamphlet or book that I may read to try and understand all this?_

_Yours sincerly,_  
_Jasmine Potter_

She folded the letter up and gave it to the owl who quickly took off into the sky. Not looking back even once as it headed off to wherever the letter needed to go. Jasmine couldn't erase the smile from her face as she watched the owl until it was too far to be seen. The young girl then took the list of items she would need and looked over it wile she moved to her bed and laid back on it. She really hoped this wasn't some dream or horrible joke someone came up with.

-o-o-o-o-

To those who are reading my other story **Path of a Ninja** I will still be updating that story. I just wanted to start on a Harry Potter story now that I have more than ten chapters up on my Naruto one.

Reviews = Love  
They also give me the will to go writing. So let me know what you think be it good or bad. Criticism helps one become a better writer.


	2. Summer Days Are Never Lazy

Thanks for all the reviews.  
And as it was pointed out I accidently put "Epilogue" instead of 'Prologue" XD I can only say that as I wrote that it was very late at night and I wasn't thinking straight. Even when I went over it after getting sleep I didn't notice it. But it should be fixed now. 

**Chapter One**

Jasmine was in her room practicing her violin, she'd been playing it for two years and felt she was getting rather good at it. It was the second week out of school, and she had yet to hear from Hogwarts. Which meant she had two and a half months until the supposed 'First Day'. A sigh escaped her as she turned her head to look out the window. Had it all been a prank after all? The young girl almost felt like crying, she hadn't thought anyone would be able to pull off such a prank on her. Before she could really start to fret much there was a knock at her door. She set her violin and bow in it's case and went to open the door. Before her was Matron Hinkles and a tall man with lanky black hair.

"Good morning, Matron Hinkles. Good morning, Sir." She said as she stood in her doorway looking up at the two adults. The man was standing slightly behind Matron Hinkles so the woman couldn't see his facial expression, but Jasmine saw it. The man looked torn between disgust and surprise. Why would he look at her that way? "Good morning Jasmine, this is Professor Snape. He's come to talk with you for a few minutes and then take you to get your school supplies." Replied the pleasantly plump woman.

Jasmine's eyes widened slightly and she smiled. "So that means I really am going to that private school the letter talked about?" She asked as she looked between the two adults. The Matron nodded and even Professor Snape gave a curt nod. "Well I'll leave you two alone, Jasmine be sure you sign out before you leave." Reminded the woman as she headed down the hall.

Snape meanwhile had been surprised at seeing Lily's eyes in the face of James Potter's spawn. The little wisp of a girl had a pale complexion offset by her black hair which framed her face, startling emerald green eyes looked at him without anything to hide their luminous depths. Black lashes surrounded the green pools making them even more noticable. Jasmine Potter was wearing a black dress that went almost to her knees with green bell-sleeves and a green ribboned bow in a princess style. Meaning the ribbon was around the upper-mid chest level with the bow in the center. The girl was also wearing green tights and black knee-high flat heeled boots with black laces going up the front and tied into bows at the top. Her black hair was pulled into two braids tied with green ribbons. The girl's dark bangs were parted in a way to hide the famous scar. She looked almost exactly like Lily had at that age aside from the hair color. It was unnerving for the snarky Potions Master. 

"Won't you come in, Professor?" She asked as she moved out of the doorway and into the room. She sat on the bed and offered him the seat at the desk. He entered the room and took the offered seat, looking around at her room. He seemed to be supressing a grimace. Jasmine wasn't sure but he seemed to not wish to be here. "I'm sure you have questions for me, Potter, make them quick so we can get this over with." Was the snarky comment made by the pale man. "Very well, Professor. I only have two questions at the moment, Where are we going to shop? And, How do I get to the school?"

"Well, Potter. We're going to a place called Diagon Alley, which is where most wizarding businesses are located. As to your second question you will be arriving by train. You will go to King's Cross Station to platforms Nine and Ten. There is a passage that is unnoticable to muggles -nonmagical people- which will take you to Platform 9 3/4. The passage is located in the pillar between platforms Nine and Ten. You will need to walk straight at the pillar to access the platform." The man explained in a bored drawl. Clearly not happy having to spend his time with the young girl.

"Thank you for explaining professor. We can leave now if you want." She said as she stood and grabbed a small draw-string bag which could hang on her wrist like a purse. Snape stood and followed after all the knew where they had to go for her to sign out. Why had the Matron said it as if the child went out often? He pondered this as he watched the girl. She walked calmly ahead of him, when they got to the sign out sheet he was surprised to see that for the week her name appeared more often than any others. Where did she go? Probably somehwere to cause trouble, Snape wouldn't put it past the spawn of James Bloody Potter.

-o-o-o-o-

Jasmine had been sure to memorize where they went so she would know how to come back here again. It wasn't that far from the orphanage after all. Only a thirty-minute subway ride to a nearby stop then a fifteen minute walk to the Leaky Cauldron. She was confused as to what they were doing here but was sure that she would find out soon enough. The whole trip had been rather quiet, the Professor seemed intent on not talking or really aknowledging that she was there at all.

As they entered the darkly lit building Jasmine looked around at the various people that were there. They were all dressed strange, but some of the outfits were really interesting. Everyone had looked up when the door opened but seeing Professor Snape they all looked away, none of them giving the child following him a second glance. Snape led Jasmine to a backroom with a brick wall. Before she could ask what they were doing there the professor pulled out a wand, an honest to God wand, and tapped the bricks in a certain order. Jasmine watched this closely as she knew she would need to come this way again if she wished to visit Diagon Alley after she went back to the orphanage.

A gasp was heard behind Snape as Jasmine got her first look at Diagon Alley. "Amazing" She said in a soft voice, almost as if she was afraid this was an illusion that would fade away if she spoke too loudly. "This is Diagon Alley. Now come along, we must stop at Gringotts to get money for your school supplies." He said as he began walking forwards, headed to a large white building with gilded golden lettering proclaiming "Gringotts Wizarding Bank". Jasmine blinked and quickly moved forward to catch up to the professor, as his strides were much larger than her own.

No one gave the duo a second glance after noticing it was Professor Snape walking down the street. "Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand. Why are we going to this bank? I have no money." She said sounding both confused and slightly upset. "Honestly, Potter. Your parents didn't leave you with nothing. I have the key to your trust vault with me, but once we get to the bank you may have it back." He didn't even turn to look at her or stop walking as he spoke.

As they walked up the steps the two of them passed by a pair of creatures Jasmine had only read about; Goblins. But they were different than what was written about in books from the library. She would have to get books from the bookstore here about the various creatures and magical beings. Soon they were passing a second pair of doors, with words engraved on them:

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**  
**Of what awaits the sin of Greed,**  
**For those who take, but do not earn,**  
**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**  
**So if you seek beneath our floors**  
**A treasure that was never yours,**  
**Theif, you have been warned, Beware**  
**Of finding more than treasure there.**

Once they were inside they walked down the aisle, passing by many goblins and several witches and wizards doing business. The Professor stopped and turned to Jasmine and pulled out a small gold key and held it out for her. "This is the key to your trust vault. Do Not Lose It." Once she took it he went on explaining. "You must be polite when speaking with goblins, they are fierce warriors and also very adept at their magic. When finishing your business you say 'it was a pleasure to do business with you, may your wealth ever increase.' or something else along those lines. You may elaborate on what the business was but don't brownnose!" He waited to see if she understood so far, which she nodded and said "Yes Professor" And he continued again. "Now you will go to one of the goblins that is currently not busy and ask to make a withdrawl. They will take you to your vault. Now," Here he pulled out three different kinds of coins. "The bronze ones are Knuts, the silver ones are Sickles, and the gold ones are Galleons." From there he explained their worth.

It was alot for the girl to take in but she nodded in understanding after a moment. "What will you be doing, Professor?" She asked since he clearly wasn't going to join her. "I have some business I need to handle here. You will meet me near the doors once you're finished, do you understand?" He replied as he looked at her sternly. Almost as if he expected her to complain or whine about what she needed to do. "I understand, Sir." He shooed her off and she lost track of him as a crowd of witches passed by.

She shrugged and went to one of the goblin tellers. "Excuse me, But I would like to make a withdrawl, please." She said to the small creature. "Do you have your key?" Asked the goblin in a sneering voice. Jasmine pulled out her key and held it up for the goblin, who took it and began to inspect it. "Very well, Griphook will escort you." Then the goblin signalled for another of it's kind.

Jasmine found the cart ride to be very exilerating, she gripped the bar infront of her, a wide smile on her face as they raced around corners and zoomed down slopes. Eventially they reached her vault and the goblin used her key to open it. She hadn't been expecting the sight before her. It was literally a small mountain of gold, silver, and bronze. Griphook gave her a special drawstring bag which would hold her money with featherlight and expansion charms on the bag. It was also connected to her vault here. She just had to grip the bag and say or think 'My vault' and she could reach in and take money directly from the trust vault. Only she was able to reach into the bag. Which meant only she could take money out from either source.

After she grabbed what she thought she would need, though not really concerned as she could always get more from her bag, Griphook took her back to the main floor. Jasmine was curious about not just that vault but also her family. She went to one of the other goblins "Excuse me, I would like to set up an appointment with the goblin in charge of my account." She gave her name when asked and was informed her appointment with IronFang would be in three days time at nine in the morning. She thanked the goblin and went to wait for Professor Snape. Who arrived only a minute after she had. "Have you got everything, Potter?" He drawled as he looked at her. She nodded and the two set out to get her school supplies.

Their first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Where Jasmine was directed to a stool and was measured for her school uniform. She also asked if the witch would be able to make her a few new outfits along with dress robes. As one never knew when they would need those. The woman was more than happy to oblige the Girl-Who-Lived. Jasmine found that title a bit redundent. After all there were many girls who were living at the moment. After she was done being fitted her wrapped uniform was wrapped up but the rest of her clothes would take a few days to be done. As Jasmine had asked about materials for the Dress robes and was given several choices. She had picked Acromantula Silk, a very good material but very hard to work with. So that meant the rest of her clothes would be ready by the end of the week.

After Madam Malkin's they made their way to a shop where they picked up quills, ink, parchment, a few blank notebooks, and Jasmine also bought a guide to writing with and caring for her quills. Snape had seemed to approve of this choice. From there the two went to another shop for her scales, telescope, potion's kit minus ingredients, charts, phials, and her cauldron. Their next stop was the Apothecary. Which smelled horridly but was interesting all the same. Snape, being a Potions Master, informed her of the various ingredients she needed and their properties. The tone of his voice when talking about potions was almost reverent. It took on a quality that showed how passionate he was about the art.

It was almost one in the afternoon now and so they stopped at a local cafe where they ordered lunch. "After we are finished here we shall go and purchase your books." commented Snape as Jasmine was taking a bite of her stew. After she swallowed the bite in her mouth she replied "Alright, Professor." She planned on not only getting the course books but a few others. Even if the professor tried to discourage her from getting them. It was her money after all and it was better she learn what she could now rather than later.

Flourish and Blotts held many books, so many books infact that Jasmine didn't know where to begin. Professor Snape had left her alone and told her not to leave the store until he returned for her. She had no problems with this and quickly went about getting her school books. She then began selecting other books._ Hogwarts: A History_, _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_, _Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed_, _Book of Spells_, _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_, _Great Wizarding events of the Twentieth Century_, _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_, _Jinxes for the Jinxed_, _Important Modern Magical Discoveries_, _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_, _Quidditch Through the Ages_, and _Book of Potions_.

She became aware she may have chosen too many books when she recieved strange looks from the people around her, not that she cared. Once the books were paid for she asked the cashier if it was possible to shrink her books so they were easier to carry. Which was done easily. She waited near the front of the store for only a few moments when Professor Snape came in. "Did you get everything?" He asked as he raised a brow at her lack of books. "Yes Professor, They're shrunk down to be easier to carry." She explained, he nodded curtly once and then the two made their way out of the shop.

Their next stop was where Jasmine got her trunk, it was made of dragon hide with eight compartments all magically created to be as big as rooms in a house or larger. Some already had a set assignment. The 'rooms' were connected to a hallway where their doors could be labeled and entered through easily by the one the trunk belonged too. One was a closet complete with shelves, racks, a vanity, drawers, and a floor length mirror; there was also a library with bookshelves a desk and a chair; Another compartment was made to look like a potions lab, where Jasmine could store ingredients and even her potions kit and cauldron. Jasmine decided to look at the rest of the compartments later.

The trunk was set with a special Blood Ward that meant only Jasmine, now that she'd paid for it and put three drops of her blood on the lock, could open it. The trunk was also protected due to the dragon hide, there were featherweight charms so that it could be easily lifted. Aside from the trunk, where Jasmine stored the purchases she'd made so far, she also bought a bag for school to carry her things between classes and also a moleskin bag. The shop owner had explained it and Jasmine knew it would prove to be a wise investment. She paid for it and put her trunk and school bag in the tiny parcel. It also had featherweight charms, expanding charms, and also protection charms that made it so only she could touch or use it. Snape had tried to tell her not to waste her money but she hadn't listened to him. After all it wasn't like it was a bad investment.

Eyelops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie was their next stop. Jasmine was amazed by all the animals she saw. As she looked around at the various animals she noticed a magnificent snowy owl with luminous golden eyes. Jasmine was transfixed by the bird and approached the cage. She held a hand up and reached inbetween the bars, lightly caressing the animal's feathers. "Beautiful." She said and went to open the cage. Instead of the owl flying away it flew around Jasmine and then landed on her shoulder, nipping affectionatly at her hair. The girl walked towards the cashier and requested all the necessary items for caring for the owl. It was as she was waiting for him to get the stand that she noticed an egg sitting on the counter on a plush red pillow. She lightly ran a finger over the egg curiously, almost leaping in surprise as it seemed to pulse. When the man came back she asked about the egg.

"Ah, we don't rightly know what manner of creature is inside, it's sat dormant for near to a decade." said the clerk, as he looked at the egg in question.

"But when I touched it it pulsed, how can it be dormant?" she asked as she reached to touch the egg again to prove her words. Sure enough the egg pulsed and even twitched a bit. Which surprised the clerk and his eyes widened.

"Well young miss, I would hazard a guess that whatever is in there is reacting to you. Which means it would make a good Familiar. Not like the normal bonds made by other animals but one that would bind your magic and this creature together. It would most likely be able to use some magic from you. Most Familiars with bonds like that can always sense their master and are able to interpret their emotions. They're fiercly loyal and would not allow anyone with ill intent near their master." He explained and with every word Jasmine thought more and more how she would like to have such a creature, but she also wanted the owl.

The man seemed able to read her thoughts and he chuckled. "Now don't you fret, Little Miss. You can buy both animals. There are laws that state when a witch or wizard find their Bonded Familiar that they cannot be seperated. And as yours _is_ still just an egg you can purchase them both and no one can say otherwise." Jasmine smiled and felt much better. She paid for the things for her owl and the two animals. The things for the owl went into her moleskin bag while the owl, who she knew needed a good and dignified name, remained on her shoulder. The egg, which continued to pulse and twitch as she held it went into a special pouch the clerk provided for her. It would protect the egg while also keeping it warm.

Professor Snape hadn't said anything about the egg as he had been waiting outside. He didn't ask about the pouch as he thought it held nothing but owl treats, how wrong he was.

Their last stop was Ollivander's for Jasmine's wand. They had gone through several hundred wands but none had yet to react. Ollivander pulled one from a shelf, muttering "I wonder" to himself. He brought the wand to her and delicately handed it to her. But it felt wrong in her hands. "Hm, I had thought maybe the Holly and Phoenix Feather...but no." He said and took it back. After a few more tries, with Jasmine getting more and more discouraged she finally found Her Wand.

She held it in her hand feeling a warmth fill her, bright sparks of various colors shone from the end and her hair floated around her as though she'd been in water. Leaving her scar exposed. Her wand was a combination of woods and cores. "Ebony and Holly wood, the core is made of three different creatures. Though what those are has been lost. One of the very few wands my many-times great grandfather left behind." Jasmine was in awe of the wand she held, even Professor Snape seemed surprised by the wand but he made no comment. Jasmine bought the wand and a holster which Ollivander showed her how to put it on. "It's spelled to keep others from summoning your wand and only you will be able to remove your wand. Be sure to keep both your holster and your wand clean, Ms. Potter."

From there Professor Snape escorted her back to the orphanage. Though Jasmine's owl had opted to fly to it's new home and would be waiting for her when she got there. The ride back was just as silet as the ride to Diagon Alley had been. Though that didn't bother Jasmine as she was busy thinking about her egg and all the things she had seen today. The pouch which contained the egg was on her lap and even through the material she could feel the egg. Jasmine was very curious about what the creature inside would turn out to be. Maybe some kind of bird, or perhaps a reptile? What if it was some kind of dragon!? Her mind continued to race with all sorts of possibilities.

Soon enough they were at the gates of the orphanage. "Thank you for taking me to get my school things, Professor." She said as she smiled up at the man. Snape just nodded and said "You're welcome, Potter. Now as you may not be aware you are not to use your wand to perform any magic when not at school." Jasmine frowned slightly but nodded and said "Alright Professor I won't use my wand." It wasn't a lie, as she was about to use wandless magic. Jasmine didn't like to lie to people but she wasn't above twisting the truth to her benefit.

-o-o-o-o-

That night after bed check, wherein the Sisters and Brothers did their rounds to make sure all the children were accounted for, Jasmine pulled her trunk from her moleskin bag and opened it. She climbed down the ladder into the hallway and went to the 'room' that she had placed her school things in. The next few hours were spent organizing her things.

Her books, charts, telescope, inks, quills, parchment, and notebooks all went in the library. The ink quills and parchment were in different drawers of the desk on the left side. She had even brought Salazar's books in the trunk with her and placed them in the bottom drawer on the right. As it was the only one with an additional Blood Ward, which would better protect them. The books she had bought went on the shelves behind the desk with her blank notebooks on a shelf below them. As she looked around the room she noted that there were many more shelves to fill. And fill them she would, after all it would be such a shame for all those shelves to be unused. Her charts and telescope went on a shelf near the door to the hallway for easier access. 

Her school robes and school bag went in the closet. Again she knew she would need to get more things to fill this 'room' aswell. Thankfully she had ordered more clothes from Madam Malkin's so soon there would be more clothes. But looking at the vanity she was pondering getting a brush and comb set, maybe even more ribbons for her hair. Her school bag was hung on a hook near the door so she could grab it easily when leaving.

The Potions lab was next, and was by far the hardest so far. She organized the ingredients so they were in alphabetical order and spaced them so that they would have enough room that they didn't touch. Her cauldron and scales were put in a cabnet with selves where they would be safe. The phials were similarly placed ranging from largest to smallest. Jasmine's potions kit was set aside to be grabbed when needed.

Looking through two more rooms she decided to assign one as a training room. As soon as she said that it morphed before her eyes. Creating training dummies, mats, and targets. Jasmine had been amazed and looked around in awe. Now she could practice here without fear of being caught when at school. The other compartment she looked through she decided to make it a basic storage room. Where anything she bought could be placed there to be sorted later into the room it belonged in. After that was done she went back to the hallway and climbed up the ladder out of the trunk. Yawning she closed the lid and put the trunk back in her moleskin bag.

With the bag around her neck she climbed into bed and curled up to sleep. She planned on reading some of her newly aquired books the next few days until she would need to go to her appointment with IronFang. What an odd name, that, but as it was a Goblin the name suited him. As she was drifting off to sleep Jasmine wondered if there were books that taught different languages. That was something she'd have to look for in Flourish and Blotts.

-o-o-o-o-

A few days later found Jasmine waiting in one of the private rooms of Gringotts sitting at a table with a goblin seated on the other side of the table. The goblin had done a test with her blood to see what families she was heir to and what abilities she had. The list surprised not only her but the goblin aswell, which wasn't an easy feat.

**Jasmine Lillian Potter**

_**Mother**__: Lily Potter nee Mortium Evans _

_**GrandFather**__: Leonardo Mortium __**GrandMother**__: Evangalina Mortium nee Sinclair_  
_**Father**__: James Potter _

_**GrandFather**__: Charles Potter __**GrandMother**__: Dorea Potter nee Black_

**Current Titles**

_Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_ (by Blood)

_Heiessr of the Ancient and Noble House of Mortium_ (by Blood)

_Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw_ (by Blood)

_Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor_ (by Blood)

_Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_ (by Blood and Conquest)

_Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell _(by Blood)  
_Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Black_ (by Will)

_Heiress of House McFalin_ (by Blood)

_Heiress of House Sinclair_ (by Blood)

**Vaults**

_Potter_

Main Vault Value: 29,987,493,384 Galleons;1 2,345 Artifacts; 13,054 Books;

24 Businesses; 17 Properties;

Potter Trust Vault: 20,000 Galleons (yearly deposit)

_Mortium_  
Main Vault Value: 16,234,537 Galleons; 294 Artifacts; 12,403 Books;

12 Businesses; 5 Properties;

_Ravenclaw_  
Main Vault Value: 80,237,503,453 Galleons; 4,293 Artifacts; 211,293 Books;

8 Businesses; 6 Properties;

_Gryffindor_  
Main Vault Value: 98,936,223,435 Galleons; 3,874 Artifacts; 145,675 Books;

9 Businesses; 29 Properties;

_Slytherin_

Main Vault Value: 78,293,572,203 Galleons; 9,186 Artifacts; 179,293 Books;

10 Businesses; 13 Properties;

_Peverell_

Main Vault Value: 35,392,098 Galleons; 343 Artifacts; 1,759 Books;

6 Businesses; 12 Properties;

_Black_

(See goblin in charge of Black Vaults)

_McFalin_

Main Vault Value: 27,934 Galleons; 10 Artifacts; 1,129 Books;

2 Businesses; 3 Properties;

_Sinclair_

Main Vault Value: 342,956 Galleons; 120 Artifacts; 1,523 Books;

5 Businesses; 4 Properties;

**Abilities and Magical Talents**

_Parseltongue_ (Partially Blocked)

_Draconicish_ (Blocked)

_Elemental Mastery_ (Blocked)  
_Natural Animagus_ (Blocked)  
_Photographic Memory_ (Blocked)  
_Metamorphamagus_ (Blocked)

**Investments and Major Businesses**

_Hogwarts_: 75%

_Daily Prophet_: 80%  
_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_: 15%

_Ollivanders_: 20%

_Leaky Cauldron_: 35%

_Flourish and Blotts_: 20%

_Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_: 12%

_Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop_: 15%

_Slug &amp; Jiggers Apothecary_: 20%

_Quality Qudditch Supplies_: 35%

_Twilfitt and Tattings_: 51%

_St. Mungo's_: 60%

_Mortium Manuscripts_: 100%

_Mortium Menagerie_: 100%

_Potter's Potions_: 100%

_Potter Farm_: 100%

_McFalin's Brooms_: 100%  
_Sinclair Salons_: 100%  
_Starlight Stichings_: 100%

"I suppose Congratulations are in order, Ms. Potter." Said the goblin with a small chuckle, though Jasmine didn't get the joke until he went one to say "You are now the wealthiest and most powerful witch known to the magical world. Heiress of three of the Founders of Hogwarts; Heiress of two very powerful houses; and Heiress of one of the First families to make a vault with Gringotts. You will wish to claim these titles, yes? Do you have any other questions?" He asked looking at her expectantly.

"Uhm...Yes, Yes I would like to claim them. Does this all mean I know longer have to live at the orphanage? And what does it mean by 'Blocked' and 'Partially Blocked'?" She replied as she looked from the goblin to the list between them.

"If you wish Ms. Potter you may file for Emancipation which shouldn't be an issue. As to the blocks, Gringotts will be happy to remove them for you, no charge, as it is despicable that someone would willingly put such blocks on a child to this extent." He seemed thuroughly disgusted with the part of the list that contained the words 'Blocked'. Later Jasmine would learn that Goblins took serious offense to anyone causing ill or harm to children. No matter the species.

"Thank you, IronFang. I would greatly appreciate it." Jasmine said with a smile, IronFang just nodded and sent for another goblin to gather a few of the spellweavers and bring them to the room.

"While we wait for them to arrive, we will go through the process of you claiming your new titles." From there IronFang produced several rings. Jasmine put them on and stated that she was claiming the titles that went along with the ring she was putting on. As there were many rings they combined their magic to create a single ring. They would be able to disband at a later date when she passed on the titles. But for now they would be one ring. While on her finger the ring would be invisible to those she didn't want to see it and would only be able to be removed by her.

A few other abilites of the ring was that it would protect her mind from invasion until such time as she could protect it herself. The ring would also neutralize any poisons that came in contact with her. As the ring couldn't be removed from her finger it also protected her from harmful spells meant to sever her limbs. Her ring also acted as a Portkey that would take her to one of her various properties when she said a certain phrase. Should she be unconcious and in danger the ring would activate the portkey on it's own and take her to one of the safehouses. She could also activate the emergency portkey by stating "Safe House". Jasmine thought these were all very good features to have, atleast until she could better take care of herself.

By the time all this was explained IronFang had the forms ready for her to sign that would start the process to getting her Emancipated. As she was already and orphan and a Ward of London the process would be quicker. IronFang assured her it should be done within four days. Unless of course someone interferred with the process. But then they would have to go against not only her but also the Goblins. Since four of the families she was Heiress of were considered "Goblin-Friend".

-o-o-o-o-

Removing the blocks on her person had been a trying affair for the soon to be eleven year old. It was done now and she felt both lighter and heavier. Lighter because she now had so much more power coursing through her than she was used to, and heavier because she was exhausted due to the effort of removing the blocks. She had had to use her magic to push and try to dislodge the blocks while the goblin spellweavers had chanted to weaken the blocks in such a way that she was able to access her abilites. Eventually the blocks could hold no longer and snapped from her, letting loose her abilities.

Jasmine again thanked the spellweavers for their help and then she and IronFang returned to the room they had been in before. The young Heiress sat gratefully into the chair she had occupied before and she and IronFang went over a few more papers which she signed and then lunch was brought, as it was now almost noon.

The two ate in companionable silence then once the trays from lunch were taken they begun going over forms again. They had even gone through her parent's wills. Both had basically stated they were leaving the majority of their wealth and belongings to Jasmine, while leaving some things to a Sirius Black (named her godfather); Remus Lupin; Alice (Named her Godmother) and Frank Longbottom; and even a Peter Pettrigrew. It had named Peter their Secret Keeper and stated that should they be found dead that it was Peter who had betrayed them and as such he would get nothing from them. It also had the list of places that Jasmine should go if one or more of the people on the list were unable to care for her. First was her Godfather, then her Godmother, then Remus Lupin, after him was a MInerva McGonagall, and lastly a Serverus Snape. She wasn't meant to go to her mother's adopted sister Petunia Durlsey at any cost. This was all witnessed by not only her Godmother, and a goblin, but also the current Headmaster of her school.

Jasmine had been furious at this news, since not only was her Godfather in jail for something he didn't do but her parents had been taken by some cowerdly rat! Oh yes, it stated his animagus form as being a rat. When asked why this wasn't brought up as evidence to clear her Godfather she was informed that there had been no trial for Sirius and that the wills had been sealed by the Chief Warlock. Who, she was infuriated to find out, was also her headmaster; Albus Pervical Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. She'd asked about her Godmother and

her husband and found out they were permanent residents of St. Mungo's. Which was a hospital for magical people. Apparently since the will was never read the rest of the people in the will hadn't known about what the late Potters had wished for their daughter nor their friends. Jasmine wasn't sure she liked the Headmaster so much because of this.

-o-o-o-o-

It was five days later and Jasmine was back at the orphanage, laying on her bed with her egg resting on her chest. The pulses were stronger now and whatever was inside the egg seemed to be very excited about meeting her. She could feel that it was drawing on her magic, since this was an important part of their bond she let it do as it pleased. "I can't wait to meet you." she said to the egg which gave a rather forceful nudge against her hand.

She couldn't wait for her egg to hatch as she was excited to see what it contained. After a few more minutes of holding her egg she placed it back into it's special pouch. Then she stood and got out her violin and began to play. She was waiting for a letter from Gringotts, the goblins had said it should only take a few days for her emancipation to go through and had kept her updated. Things had been progressing smoothly and now she was just awaiting the official form that stated she was now incharge of herself and was to be treated as an adult.

She planned on going to the matron and showing the form to her and being out of the orphanage by that afternoon. Jasmine knew she had places she could go, there was Potter Manor; where her father's side of the family had lived for the last seven hundred years. It had many protections and wards. Basically no one would be able to find or even enter the grounds of Potter Manor without her express permission or being keyed into the wards.

As she was playing her violin she noticed something in the distance, flying towards her. As it got closer she saw it was an owl from Gringotts. She put her violin away and when the owl landed on the windowsil she greeted the magestic bird, then removed the letter from his leg. She'd offered him some water or a snack but the owl just took off back to where he came from. "Look Hedwig, it's finally here!" She said excitedly and opened the letter. Sure enough inside was the form that stated she was offically emancipated and was able to legally make her own decisions.

She excitedly bounced around for a moment and spun in circles. After she was done she calmed herself down with a few deep breathes. Then she left her room and headed towards the Matron's office. She knew the woman wouldn't want to let her leave, but there wasn't anything she could do to stop the young girl. Jasmine was no officially incharge of herself.

-o-o-o-o-

The talk with the Matron had been longer than Jasmine had thought it would be, but eventually the woman saw that Jasmine couldn't be held there any longer, as she was now legally emancipated. The soon to be eleven year old made her way towards her room after that and packed all of her belongings. Which wasn't much; ten pairs of clothes and seventeen books fit easily into one suitcase and a messanger bag. She'd left the Orphanage with the bag over her shoulder, suitcase in her left hand and her violin case in her right hand.

Jasmine had used the ring she got from Gringotts to portkey, which was an awful way to travel, to Potter Manor. The various rings that made up her ring all had various portkey locations, and all she needed to do was state the place she wished to go.

The manor was massive, to say the least. She learned from a house elf -and that was a shock to learn about that creature- that the manor had five floors; over a hundred bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms; a formal, informal and private diningroom; a library which was open to three floors; a ballroom; kitchens; wine celler; training rooms; Potions lab; A private study for the family head; seven dens; twelve family spaces; a Greeting and Leaving room; And finally there was a room full of portraits. But not normal portraits, for the people in these moved and talked!

Jasmine was standing in the room full of paintings that contained her family. Her belongings had been taken to the master bedroom by a house elf. Silent tears trailing down her face as she looked at one in particular. "M-Mum...Dad?" She said as she moved forward slowly, her left hand outstretched. Lily and James Potter were there before her.

"Oh my precious little angel" her mother said as she looked at her daughter. James seemed to be in shock at seeing his little girl again. Jasmine finally made it to the painting and pressed both her hands against it. Her parents each pressed one of their painted hands where one of hers were. Even though she chouldn't feel them, Jasmine felt better to atleast be able to 'see' and 'talk' to her parents. Even if they were just magical paintings and not the real thing.

The rest of her family in the other paintings all looked on with sad smiles. They had of course heard about how Lily and James had died and their child had been left behind. No one had been aware of what had happened to the child. But now they were seeing her again after so many years. James had of course brought Lily and Jasmine to the manor to present his daughter before his family after she had been born. She had been much adored by the entire family.

Jasmine spent the next two weeks talking with the portraits of her family, and not just of her mother and father. Each generation of Potter taught her something new about the magical world. She knew that by the time she went to school she would be better prepared than she would have been had she stayed at the orphanage.

The girl had also taken her father and grandfather's advice and contacted the family solicter. He would handle all of Jasmine's legal matters until such time as she could take care of it herself. He would also be tutoring her in what she would need to know legally and politically to survive in their world.

Lord Jeffery Taylor, her family's solicitor, was also able to answer several of her questions. Such as if there was some way she could learn different languages magically. He'd provided her with a catolague from a company which specialized in Language Potions. The way they worked was the drinker took one potion before bed and as they slept their brain would absorb the knowledge the potion gave. The affects were that when the drinker woke the next morning they would be able to fluently speak, read, and write in the language of their choice. There was no fear of losing the ability given by the potion as it would last the drinker's entire life. However they would only allow a person to drink four potions within a month's time. Which meant that one could learn one language every week.

Jasmine had quickly ordered from the catalogue, as she wanted to be able to speak other languages. Her first four orders were: Gobbledygook, Mermish, Centuarian, and French. She planned to take the Gobbledygook potion that very night. But before that she had her dance and etiquette lessons with an eldery witch who was very strict. But Jasmine enjoyed every moment of it because when she told her parents how well she did they expressed a growing pride in their little girl.

The rest of the summer had been a dream-come-semi-true for the young orphan. She'd met her parents and the rest of her family, she had a home to call her own, she was well fed, she would be going to a school to learn magic, and lastly she was Happy. She'd spent most of her time with tutors, her solicitor, the portraits of her family, and spent some time meeting with the goblin in charge of her various vaults at Gringotts. She'd also learned a new language every week for the last five weeks. Along with Gobbledygook, Mermish, Centaurian and French, she had also learned German. So all together she knew seven languages aside from her native language. She had more Language Potions she planned to use while at Hogwarts. They were all safely tucked away in the potions lab of her trunk.

She'd gotten a good grip on her Elemental Mastery and Metamorphamagus abilities, as she didn't want to lose control at school. Her photographic memory had also come in handy while learning proper etiquette and reading the course books for school. She was very excited about going to Hogwarts and was assured by her parents that they would be proud of her no matter what house she got into. Jasmine had asked if they had any portraits she could bring with her so that she could still talk to them and had been happy to know they had an extra in the vault. She had taken it and hung it in one of the compartments of her trunk, along with several other portraits. This compartment had been made into a rooms he could go and talk to her relatives even while she was at school.

She could hardly wait for the start of term. Just two more days and she would need to head to King's Cross Station to take the train to school. The next morning she met with her relatives after she'd had breakfast. Her many-times greatgrandfather, or Alexander as he liked to be called, had told her to go through the box of wands. These were wands from all the members of their family that had been able to be recovered. When she'd asked why he said it was always good to have a backup incase her wand was taken. And as he was the one teaching her about dueling she listened to his advice.

Three hours later she managed to find a wand that worked well for her. It had been one of her aunt's wands and was made from Dragon Heartstring and Blackthorn Wood. The aunt whose wand it had been was so proud and promised to train her in all the spells she had known. Which would work well with Alexander teaching her dueling. The rest of the day was spent in the training room with the portraits of Alexander, her parents and Aunt Vivian, whose wand had chosen her.

That night Jasmine was too excited to sleep and so she took a small spoonful of Dreamless Sleep. The house elves were asked to wake her tomorrow in time for her to bathe, dress, eat breakfast and get to King's Cross Station well before it was time for the train to leave.

-o-o-o-o-


	3. Of Train Rides and Sorting Feasts

**Chapter Two**

Jasmine looked around at the platform where the Hogwarts Express would be leaving from. Many families were saying their goodbyes, promising to write letters, and spending the last bit of time together. As many of them wouldn't be seeing eachother until the holidays. While she tried not to let it affect her, she still couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness that her own family would never be able to see her off on her first day. She let out a small sigh and headed for the train, her trunk and Hedwig's cage were shrunken in her pocket. She'd sent the owl off ahead of her to the school. Hedwig was very clever so Jasmine wasn't worried about her getting lost.

Jasmine had found an empty compartment near the back of the train and closed the door. She leaned against it for a moment fighting back the ears as she imagined what her parents would have said to her before boarding the train. Jasmine sat near the window and looked out it, watching a few people pass by. Another sigh escaped her, but eventually she regained control of her emotions. A small smile appeared on her face as she thought about the portraits of her family. She had gotten some last minute advice from Alexander before she left. "Show that you're smart, but not too smart. After all, you never know when being underestimated could come in handy." Jasmine took that advice to heart, she didn't want to be like one of those people in her muggle school that showed off their knowledge and abilities. She didn't really like that term 'muggle', it seemed offensive to her.

She was wearing a pair of black pants, trainers, a white shirt and a cream colored cardigan. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun with her bangs covering her scar. Jasmine's Blackthorn wand was hidden under her pants near her ankle. While her Ebony and Holly wand was attached to her forearm in it's holster. She always had her wands with her, unless she was bathing, then the wands were beside the bath within reaching distance. Alexander had told her to never go anywhere unarmed. Even her parents had told her to always have her wands with her, their voices had held regret. Jasmine learned they hadn't had their wands on them during the attack and if they'd had them they would have been able to fight off Voldemort. Then they might have survived and been there for her.

Jasmine's thoughts were inturrpeted and she looked towards the compartment door when it was opened. A red headed boy stuck his head in. "Do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full." He asked with a nervous smile. "No I don't mind, go ahead and sit." She replied as she smiled at him. He smiled back and dragged his trunk in, placing it in the space above them. Tought Jasmine thought it a bit odd he'd said that the other compartments were full, there had been several open ones when she had come by not even ten minutes ago. But she let it slide for now. Maybe he was just nervous and didn't want to ride alone.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." He introduced himself as he sat down across from her. "And this is Scabbers." He continued indicating to the rat that climbed onto his lap and laid there. The rat looked old, older than any rat should look. Infact now that she got a good look at Ron, his clothes looked old too. She almost felt bad for him, but then thought 'he wouldn't want pity'. She knew he wouldn't because she hated when people pitied her for being an orphan.

"I'm Jasmine. Nice to meet you." She decided not to state her last name just yet though. As she didn't want to cause a scene. She wasn't sue she wanted anyone to find out who she was before they got to school. Thankfully the red head didn't seem to connect her name to who she really was. As the two got to know eachother the door to the compartment opened again. A teary-eyed brown haired boy was standing there. "I-I'm sorry but have either of you seen a toad? He keeps getting away from me." He explained and his expression could only be described as hopeful. Even if he was teary-eyed.

"No sorry, but have you asked one of the older students to try the summoning charm?" Jasmine replied as Ron shook his head at the other boy's question. At her words the brown haired boy blinked a few times. "I didn't think of that. Thanks for the suggestion." He said with a small smile and left to go find an older student.

Ron turned to Jasmine and said "If I was him I'd lose the toad on purpose. But I have Scabbers so I can't really say much." He looked down at the sleeping rat on his lap. Scabbers seemed very comfortable there. "He could die and you'd never know the difference." Jasmine looked at the rat and noticed it was missing one of it's toes. While that didn't really mean much it did make her suspicious. After all she had heard what happened the night Peter had framed her godfather. Particularly about the Ministry only finding a finger.

"He is pretty pathetic." She said in agreement with Ron's words. The two were talking about Hogwarts, Quidditch (which Jasmine thought would be interesting to watch), and their favorite foods. Which Ron loved almost all food. As they were talking the door opened yet again. This time it was a girl with bushy brown hair and buck teeth. "Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Her tone left much to be desired.

"We already told him we haven't and Jasmine told him to ask an older student." Ron replied as he looked at the girl with a slightly annoyed expression which she missed. Her gaze was directed at Jasmine. Her eyes widened in recognition and she seemed excited.

"Jasmine? As in Jasmine Potter!? I'm Hermione Granger, I'm a muggle-born." The girl exclaimed and turned all her attention to Jasmine ignoring Ron completely. "I know all about you of course! I've read all the course books and got some others that were about you! Do you remember that night? Can I see your scar? Oh you must be terribly excited to be going to Hogwarts just like your parents. I read they were both in Gryffindor, you know? I want to be in that house too, I read that the Headmaster was a Gryffindor. Though I don't think Ravenclaw would be too bad either." She went on and on, never even thinking about how the other girl would feel. Suddenly Jasmine stood and glared at her, hands balled into fists at her sides.

"How dare you? How dare you think you know me, How dare you ask me if I remember the night my parents were KILLED! Get out! Why don't you try reading a book on Manners!" She almost screamed at the other girl. She pushed the brunette out of the compartment and slammed the door on her shocked face.

Jasmine huffed and sat in her seat again, forgetting that Ron was there too. "You're Jasmine Potter?" He asked in surprise as he looked at her. She noticed how his eyes flicked to where her scar was hidden by her hair. Her green eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't want to talk about it." She said and turned her attention to the passing scenery. Ron had been about to speak again but noticed that her eyes looked shinier than before. Having a younger sister he knew what that meant; She was trying not to cry. Ron wisely closed his mouth and leaned back in his seat.

The ride was silent for almost an hour before the door, yet again, was opened. Jasmine and Ron looked over; Ron curiously and Jasmine exasperatedly. A blond boy, whose hair was slicked back, stood there with two bigger boys flanking him. "They're saying Jasmine Potter is in this compartment, obviously that's you." He said looking at her. Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "I'm not really in a conversational mood. Could you please leave?" She said then turned her attention back to the window.

But he didn't go away, he walked into the compartment, completely ignoring Ron. "I heard all about what that Mudblood did. Not to worry Potter, I won't ask about the night your parents were killed." He said, though he hadn't really paid attention to his words.

Jasmine's eyes glared at him through narrowed lids. "You shouldn't use such vulgar language or have even mentioned that night. I find you Rude and Offensive. As I told Granger before; Read a book on manners." She turned from him again as Ron bit his lower lip. Both trying not to laugh and trying not to shout at the intruder. The blond boy's eyes widened and then he glared at her. "I'll be back, Potter." He said and left the compartment.

Draco Malfoy had never been denied anything, as a Malfoy he always got what he wanted. Be it toys, candy, a racing broom, or even magical pets. And after meeting Jasmine Potter he had decided. He was going to marry her. There was just something about that fire he'd seen in her eyes. He simply had to make her realize that there was no one else she would be better off with than him.

-o-o-o-o-

While the students were riding the train destined for Hogwarts the staff of the school were gathered for one final meeting before they had students to focus on. As the first and last week were always the busiest times of the year. Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of the table with the other teachers around him. "Anyone for a lemon drop?" He asked, though he knew they would all decline. No one ever accepted his lemon drops.

Serverus and Minerva only shook their heads at him. Serverus seemed even more withdrawn than normal. No one could seem to get a reaction out of the potions professor. Minerva had tried to get him riled by stating that this year her house would be the one winning the Quidditch Cup. But the younger man had only stated, rather blandly, that it was unlikely. Then he'd been silent again. His attitude was worrying the other professors.

Albus had to wonder what had caused the man to clam up, he had been perfectly normal at the beginning of the summer and even a few weeks into the summer. But then one day he had been even more silent and reserved than normal. Minerva had wondered, only to herself, if it had to do with the errand she had asked of him. It had been after Serverus had met with Jasmine Potter that he'd begun to act this way. But what about the girl had caused the man to act this way.

The meeting commenced and as usual Serverus barely spoke. Flitwick made a comment about how exciting it was that the school would once again be full of students. He also commented that he wondered what house Jasmine Potter would be in. "I remember her mother, a very bright witch. Very adept at charms and one of the nicest students of her year." Lily Evans, as she had been called in school, had been one of his favorite students and he had been very disheartened to hear about her death.

Everyone was startled when Serverus Snape suddenly stood and left the room. It was only now that Flitwick realized what had caused the man's reaction. He'd brought up Lily, that was of course one of the only ways to get a reaction out of the potions professor. But not the type of reaction anyone wanted. The other teachers watched Snape exit the room and some sighed while others looked at one another uncomfortably. It was destined to be a bad year if Serverus was like this. There was sure to be many students crying, getting detentions, and many points deducted.

-o-o-o-o-

Ever since that day, meeting Jasmine Potter, Serverus couldn't stop thinking about Lily. Consequently he also couldn't stop thinking about his role in her death. The snarky potions master made it to his personal quarters and slumped into a chair near the dying fire. He leaned foreward and pressed his face into his hands as the memories attacked him again. Even with his skill in occlumency he couldn't keep them in check. They battered against his mind's eye like a beater on a bludger.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Lily." He said to no one in a broken voice. He didn't cry, he didn't deserve to have that type of release. No the only thing he could do to even try and make up for his crime was something he had failed to do the last ten years. He should have been looking out for and protecting Lily's child. No matter who the father was, he should have only focused on the fact that the child was Lily's, but he hadn't.

But it was now too late, he'd tried to go back to the orphanage a week after he'd led the tiny wisp of a girl around Diagon Alley. But he'd found out she was gone, he didn't learn exactly where she was. He'd heard she was gone and he had left, thinking he'd failed once again. Did someone else have the child with them, were they taking good care of her? Was she happy with them? He would find out as soon as that blasted train arrived.

Serverus leaned back in his chair, a glass of firewhiskey appeared, he grabbed it and swallowed it in one gulp. His gaze may have been on the embers but his mind was far away. He wondered what House the girl would be in. Would she be a Gryffindor like Lily? Or maybe she was a Ravenclaw? He didn't really care where she was, as he made a silent vow to watch over her no matter what house she was in. He wouldn't fail Lily again, never again. He couldn't fail his one and only friend anymore.

-o-o-o-o-

The rest of the ride was thankfully uneventful for Jasmine and Ron. There had been a moment of confusion when it was time to change into their uniforms. Ron, surprisingly acted like a gentlemen and let Jasmine change first while he stood outside and watched the door. Then she had stood outside as he changed into his clothes she had been wearing were folded and put in her trunk.

After all the students were dressed another five minutes went by before they were at the station in Hogsmeade. Jasmine watched for a moment as the older students got to take carriages while the first years were rounded up by a very large man. He wasn't large as in Fat, but large as in Tall. Jasmine guessed he must be some form of giant.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" He shouted as he held a lantern in his free hand. He led the eleven year old children away from the station and to some docks, many little boats waited on the water for passangers. "No more 'an four to a boat!" He called out as the students began to climb into the vessels that would take them to school.

Jasmine and Ron ended up getting a boat with Neville, who had managed to keep of his toad after an older Ravenclaw had summoned him, and a dark skinned itailian boy. He didn't talk to them so they never did find out his name. But that was alright with the other three, they were distracted by the ride. Jasmine wouldn't admit it, but she was nervous to be on a boat in the middle of a large body of water that she was unable to see how deep it went. She was still just getting the hang of swimming and so if they capsized and ended up in the water she would be able to stay afloat, but she wasn't sure for how long.

As the boats drifted towards the castle Jasmine became mesmerized. It was in a word; Glorious. Just the thought that she would be living here, in a magical castle, for the next nine months made her smile. She looked up at the full moon in the sky and a sad smile on her face. She had of course heard about her father's friends and how one of them, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf. She wondered why he never tried to find her or write to her. She knew that owls could find anyone no matter wher they were.

"Head's Down!" Shouted the giant of a man as they got closer to the school. All the students put their heads down as they had been told, except for Jasmine. She wanted to see where they were going. Which they ended up in a cavern with more docks where their boats floated beside. Once all the students were off the boats the man led them to a door. Entering the doors the first years were led through a series of hallways.

Eventually the students ended up in a grand room with a set of stairs. Standing on a few stairs above them was a witch with a tartan hat and flowing green robes. After Hagrid left she began explaining about Hogwarts and the different Houses. Which Jasmine found interesting, she was curious how they would be sorted and also which House she would be placed in. It was as the professor was turning to go make sure everything was ready for the first years that it happened.

The floor under Jasmine opened up, with a shriek she fell into darkness. Shouts were heard but there was nothing any of them could do. McGonagall quickly went to inform the Headmaster as she ordered the first years to remain where they were. Dumbledore was indeed shocked, as were the other staff, when the Head of Gryffindor came rushing in shouting about an emergency with one of the first years. The Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey quickly rushed out into the hall. When it was explained that Hogwarts had swallowed a student there was, naturally, some worry. The headmaster tried to communicate with the wards of the school but couldn't locate the child. He was troubled and deeply concerned when he found out the child was none other than Jasmine Potter.

Meanwhile Jasmine found herself in a room with stone walls and floors. There were several bookshelves standing from floor to ceilings, torches around the room to provide light, a desk in the corner, and four paintings on one wall on either side of a roaring fireplace. There were four different color chairs that looked rather comfortable though antigue before the fire. All of the portraits had a person painted in them, but one of them was colorless. Jasmine had to wonder about that. Why was only one not colored while the other three were? 

The painting furthest on the left was of a woman with golden blonde hair wearing some style of gold and black dress that Jasmine soon recognized as Wizarding Robes. Her eyes were a startling blue surrounded by full lashes. The woman's mouth looked ready to smile and laugh at any moment, a chalice was poised as if she were about to take a sip from it. Next to the blond woman was a man with short deep red hair, almost the color of freshly spilled blood while his eyes were amber in color. He was wearing dueling robes of red and gold and even had a sword on his hip. His posture was one of confidence, as if he knew he could take on any obsitcal that came his way.

On the right of the fireplace, on the outer side was another woman. In the light her hair looked black, but Jasmine was unsure of it's true color. She had brown eyes that held great wisdom and a touch of mischief in their depths. Like the other woman she wore wizarding robes, but hers were a deep blue with bronze trim. She held a book under one arm and on her head was some kind of crown. The last painting was another man, this one with black hair which was swept back and appeared to be layered. She could tell none of the other colors as the colors were either black, grey, or white.

Jasmine wasn't sure, but she had a hunch these were the four founders. And indeed, when she looked closer there was a plaque on the bottom of the painting with their names. Helga Hufflepuff; Godric Gyffindor; Salazar Slytherin; and Rowena Raveclaw. Without realizing it Jasmine moved closer to the paintings, which suddenly began to move! They stetched their limbs and looked around in mild confusion before three of their gazes rested on Jasmine. Only the one of Slytherin hadn't yet moved. Jasmine nearly jumped out of her skin. Even after all the time spent with the portraits of her family she was still sometimes caught off guard by what magic could do.

-o-o-o-o-

All the students in the Great Hall were confused as to what was going on after watching the Headmaster and Madam Pomphrey rush from the room. Whispers broke out amoungst the houses all wondering what had happened to one of the first years. Before more speculation could be made the Headmaster, Madam Pomphrey, Professor McGonagall and the first years all came through the doors.

The sorting coommenced, with only one name not called out. Many students had been expecting to hear 'Jasmine Potter' called out. But when it wasn't the whole hall knew. Jasmine had been the one that something had happened to. Worry increased at the thought of something happening to the Girl-Who-Lived.

As the feast progressed after the new students were sorted the teachers couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Jasmine. Even Snape allowed a bit of worry to sneak past his normal snarky sneer. Though only the other members of the staff saw it before his trademark sneer returned to his face. After the feast was over Dumbledore made his usual beginning of the year announcements, though he did add that the thrid floor corridor was 'out of bounds to any who did not wish to die a most painful death' . After that announcement he sent the students off to bed while he and the staff went to his office to try and figure out what happened to Jasmine and how they could get her back.

All of them were shocked to see the very person they were discussing on the way to the Headmaster's office sitting in a chair near the fireplace with Fawkes on her lap. She was petting him quite contentedly and even let out a small laugh as the phoenix trilled a few notes softly.

Jasmine looked at the group after they entered the room. "Hello Professors. I'm sorry about any worry my disappearance caused." she said, it took a moment before the adults collected themselves. Pomphrey moved forward and quickly began doing several scans to make sure the child was alright. Nodding her head at the others that Jasmine was perfectly healthy and nothing had been done to her. Snape was possibly the most relieved of the adults to see the child sitting there. He had been afraid that something terrible had befallen the daughter of his best friend. Dumbledore then moved forward, giving the girl a grandfatherly smile. "My dear can you tell us what happened to you?" He asked as he looked at her with the twinkle the rest of the staff was used to seeing in his eye.

"Well, Sir. I can't say exactly what happened as I promised not to reveal anything. But I can tell you I was still in the school and was perfectly safe the entire time." She replied as she continued to pet the phoenix on her lap. "You have a very magnificent companion, Headmaster." She added as she pet the bird from his head to the base of his spine.

"Why thank you my dear. Though I'm glad you're safe I really must insist you tell us where in the school you were." He said as he looekd at her with concern. "I would tell you if I could, Sir. But aside from promising not to reveal anything I honestly don't even know where I was exactly." Albus nodded his head in understanding and let the matter drop. "Very well, Miss Potter. Now I do believe we have to find out which House you'll be in." He said and moved over to where the Sorting Hat was sitting on a shelf.

He walked over with the hat and placed it on the blackette's head. The hat twitched and moved as it mentally spoke wit the child, none in the room not even the Headmaster knew what it was saying. Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw had enchanted the hat to sort students and also protect the secrets in their minds. Only the hat and the student ever knew what was spoken between them.

As the minutes passed by the adults in the room began to get nervous. Why was it taking so long? After fifteen minutes, which beat the old record of seven minutes someone was under the hat, all of them were whispering amoungst themselves.

Finally, at the twenty minute mark the Hat straightened up. It's mouth opened and it called out where the child was to be placed.

-o-o-o-o-

Sorry for the long wait. And thank you to those who reviewed. 


	4. First Days are the Worst Days

A/N: Sorry for the delay for my reply. between being busy with other things, my computer decided to die and I had to rip it apart and put it back together again, then get a new chord.

**Chapter Three**

After the Welcoming Feast the students were all sent to their dorms, many of them in groups discussing Jasmine Potter and her mysterious disappearance. Wasn't Hogwarts supposed to be perfectly safe? Well how safe could it be if students went missing before they'd even been sorted? The Prefects had their hands full with getting students to move along to their respective common rooms. Everyone seemed to want to stop and chat with one another instead of going to their dorms.

Neville and Ron could be seen talking together as they were lead to the Gryffindor Dorms. "Do you think she's alright? She did fall through the floor, who knows where she ended up." Said Ron while looking at the brunette boy worridly. Neville bit his lower lip in contemplation, or worry, and then replied "I don't think Hogwarts would allow anything like that to happen on her grounds, especially since it was the castle herself that took Jasmine." At Ron's confused expression Neville continued speaking. "My gran told me that the school was sentient in a way." The red head seemed to have a hard time believing this, but then just accepted it. It was a much better thought, the school being sentient and taking Jasmine somewhere, than any other thoughts currently swarming his mind now.

They got to their common room where the Prefects informed them of how things worked in their house. Basically rules they had to follow, what was expected of them, and the history of their house. Once in their dorm both boys got ready and curled up in their respective beds. Ron laying on his back, with Neville in his own bed curled up on his side. Both were wondering what had happened to Jasmine. And though they weren't friends at this point there was always that possibility further in the future.

Down in the dungeons Draco Malfoy was sitting up in his bed. His back against the headboard as he thought back to Jasmine Potter and her disappearance before dinner. It was just more proof for him that she was the one for him really. After all she must be something special if the castle itself sought her out. He wasn't that worried about her disappearance, unlike everyone else. With a satisfied smirk on his face he moved under the cover of his bed and laid on his side to sleep. He knew he'd see her tomorrow at some point. And then he could begin to show her that he was the only person she needed to be around. After all, he was a malfoy. She would never be able to find someone better than him to spend her time with.

-o-o-o-o-

The professors and headmaster stared at the hat upon Jasmine's head after it had called out where she was to be placed. Shock and confusion written on their faces. It just wasn't possible, was it? No, it couldn't be possible. There was just no way they heard what they thought they had heard.

**"Slytherin"**

How could the daughter of James and Lily Potter be in Slytherin? Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle and a contemplative look crossed his face before it was replaced with his normal grandfatherly smile. "Well, now that you've been sorted Miss Potter you may head to your dorm with Professor Snape, as he is your Head of House." He said as he stepped forward and held out his hand for the Hat. She removed it from her head and handed the hat over to him. Fawkes flitted from her lap and swooped over to his perch. She stood and made her way to Professor Snape and gave him a polite smile. "It's good to see you again Professor Snape." She said to the lanky man, he gave her a curt nod of the head and turned to lead her from the room.

Without her having noticed her uniform changed so that it held the silver and green of her house. As they walked down to the dungeons Jasmine's eyes roamed around at everything they passed by, the suits of armor, the portraits, and the tapestries.

They were close to the Slytherin dorms now when suddenly a wall appeared infront of them. Snape seemed surprised and slightly confused as to why the castle was hindering their way. That is until another hallway appeared with a portrait at the end. Severus was confused about this and as he turned to look back at the hall they came from the wall blocking the way to the Slytherin dorms was still there. Obviously they were meant to go towards the portrait.

As they got closer to the portrait Snape saw that it was of Medusa. Her hair of snakes writhed and swayed around her head in a hypnotic manner as the pale skinned enchantress looked at the two before her. "Greetings, it has been almost an age since someone was directed to my portrait" She said, speaking to the two of them though her amber eyes were fixed on Jasmine who was looking at the snakes curiously. The young girl was wondering were she to speak in Parseltongue, if the snakes and Medusa would understand her. She woudln't try it with her professor there, but maybe after he left.

"You're saying, My Lady, that were were directed here for a reason?" Snape asked in a respectful tone. Any Slytherin would recognize the woman before them and be just as respectful. The enchantress nodded her head, making the snakes bounce slightly. "Yes, the Castle has deemed that this student is to have the quarters guarded by myself. The password for now shall be 'Serpentine', but can be changed at anytime."

Snape left Jasmine after informing her that there would be a House Meeting tomorrow morning before breakfast, the meeting was manditory and would be when he explained to all the new students what was expected of those in Slytherin along with the rules that all students in the house were to follow. After he was gone Jasmine turned to Medusa and smiled at her. "Madam Medusa," she said politely "Would it be possible to have the password in Parseltongue? Atleast unless a member of the staff required entrance into my rooms?" She asked then awaited the answer. Medusa seemed surprised at the question.

_"You are a Speaker?"_ She said in the language of snakes. Jasmine smiled and replied with a simple _"Yes Ma'am."_ Medusa was surpised to say the least but then regained her composer. _"I can see why you were given the rooms which I guard now. These quarters once belonged to a member of Salazar Slytherin's family; His second son's to be exact."_ She said as she looked down at the small girl.

After Jasmine gave the password Medusa's portrait opened like a door to reveal the archway which led to the girl's new quarters. The main room was large, the walls were done in a dark almost black green with brown accents along the top and bottom of the walls. The floor was wood, and also dark, but with a shine of fresh polish to it. The furnature all looked brand new and not like it had been sitting down here for over a thousand years. Magic was simply; amazing. 

Aside from the main room she had entered there was an archway leading to a dining room with a table that would comfortably sit a family of six. It was done in a cream and dark brown design. Halfway from the walls down and along the floor was a dark wood while the rest of the wall up to, and including the ceiling, was done in a cream color. The table was made out of a lighter, but no less dark, wood as the walls and the floor.

There was a doorway from the main room to a bedroom that was beautifully decorated in dark browns and two different shades of green. There was a green that was akin to emerald as well as a darker green to make the emerald green pop more. The blanket of the bed was a dark brown that appeared to be made from velvet while the sheets and drapes were of the darker green and appeared to be either silk or satin. while the pillows were a mix of browns and the emerald green. There was a dresser that was made of the same material as the bed, as was a vanity off to the side of the room next to a door that Jasmine guessed led to a closet. The cushion for the seat of the vanity was of the darker green that was visible in the rest of the room and the mirror had carvings of snakes and roses along the edge.

Inside the closet, which was what that door had led to, was a large room with three floor length mirrors placed to give the person standing infront of them a different angle of view of themselves so they could better choose their outfit for the day. There were various shelves for shoes and accessories, as well as several places the hang robes and dresses. It was any spoiled debuetants dream closet. Though Jasmine liked it she would probably not use it to it's fullest potential as she was the type of girl to more enjoy simple things.

A door on the otherside of the bedroom across from the closet door led to the en suite bathroom. It had a large tub that could easily fit five full grown adults, there was also a seperate shower with glass walls and glass door. Jasmine was happy to see it had indoor plumbing, considering when the castle was built they'd not had such conveinences. There was an ornate silver edged mirror above the sink. On the racks near the tub and the shower were towels done in slytherin green.

Another doorway from the mainroom led into a private study, there were shelves full of books and scrolls along the walls that reached from floor to ceiling. And with the ceiling being almost fifteen feet high in this room there was plenty of space for them. In the center of the room was a desk and chair. The chair was made from leather, though Jasmine wasn't sure of the creature it came from. While the desk was made out of a pale grey wood.

After her explorations Jasmine retired the the bedroom and went to her trunk, which had been delivered to the room while she was still in the headmaster's office. She pulled out a pair of pajamas and her bathroom supplies. She carried them into the bathroom, showered, brushed her teeth, and then headed to bed. She dreamed of all the wonderful and strange things she would learn in the magical world from this point on.

-o-o-o-o-

The next morning Jasmine woke at the same time she normally did; 7 am. And proceeded to get dressed in her Hogwarts uniform. She brushed her hair, left it unstyled and then grabbed her school bag, which had the first year books, quills, ink, plenty of parchment, and a small blank journal. She didn't need to worry about it being too heavy or unorganised as the bag was enchanted much like her truck to have different pockets and it was spelled to not go above three pounds in weight. Once she was sure she had everything she needed Jasmine headed out of her dorm, got directions to the Slytherin dorms from Madam Medusa, and went to await the housemeeting that Professor Snape had talked about last night. At exactly seven forty-five the Potions Master entered the common room, he then began to inform his snakes of what was expected of them.

"First, no matter what issues you have with any of your Housemates, you will keep it in the common room. You will show a united front outside of these walls as any weakness from Slytherin is pounced on by the other three houses." He began as he looked to each of the first years. His eyes lingered only a moment longer on his godson, Draco. "Secondly, your grades will not fall below an Acceptable unless you with to have intense study sessions with me in detentions." As no one wanted to get detentions with their Head of House, though he might favor them, they would do their best to make sure to stay above Acceptable. "Thirdly, I expect all students in my House to be appopriatly dressed at all times. The only exception being Hogsmeade weekends for those Third year and above. You will not show up to any classes looking disheveled and unkempt." Several first years looked down at themselves to make sure they were dressed properly. Aside from two students near Draco every one else was alright.

Professor Snape continued on with the rules, which basically consisted of being to class and meals on time. Not getting caught when they did things that could be considered against the school rules, going to the Prefects or him if there was an issue that couldn't be dealt with on their own, attending every meal unless in the informory or some other acceptable reason, and of course no fighting students from other Houses in the hallways unless they were attacked first.

After the meeting was over the whole house lined up and was led to the Great Hall by the Prefects. Many had noticed Jasmine but hadn't been able to speak with her yet as their Head of House hadn't allowed them to converse among themselves while the meeting was going on. As soon as the other houses caught sight of Jasmine in the House of Snakes there were many gasps and a few outcries. How could the heroine of the wizarding world, the defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Girl-Who-Lived, be in Slytherin!? Inwardly Jasmine was annoyed by the whispers and the stares, but outwardly she seemed not to notice them.

After Breakfast was eaten Professor Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout moved down their house tables handing out the schedules to their students. Once Jasmine recieved her she took a moment to look at it.

Monday: Breakfast (8:00am-9:20am); Double Transfiguration (Gryffindors)(9:30am-10:30am); History of Magic (10:40am-11:40am); Lunch(12:00pm-1:00pm); Herbology (Hufflepuffs) (1:10pm-2:10pm); Charms (Gryffindors) (2:20pm-3:20Pm); Dinner (5:30pm-6:45Pm)

Tuesday: Breakfast (8:00am-9:20am); Double Herbology (Hufflepuffs)(8:30am-10:30am); History of Magic (10:40am-11:40am); Lunch(12:00pm-1:00pm); Charms (Gryffindors)(1:10pm-2:10pm); Transfiguration (2:20pm-3:20Pm); Dinner (5:30pm-6:45Pm)

Wednesday: Breakfast (8:00am-9:20am); Double Defense Agasint the Dark Arts (Ravenclaws)(9:30am-10:30am); History of Magic (10:40am-11:40am); Lunch(12:00pm-1:00pm); Transfiguration (Gryffindors)(1:10pm-2:10pm); Herbology (Hufflepuffs)(2:20pm-3:20Pm); Dinner (5:30pm-6:45Pm); Astronomy (Gryffindors)(11:00am-1:00am)

Thursday: Breakfast (9:00am-10:20am); ; Herbology (Hufflepuffs)(10:30am-11:30am); Lunch(12:00pm-1:00pm); Charms (Gryffindors)(1:10pm-2:10pm); Defense Against the Dark Arts (Ravenclaws)(2:20pm-3:20Pm); Dinner (5:30pm-6:45Pm)

Friday: Breakfast (8:00am-9:20am); Double Potions (Gryffindors)(9:30am-11:30am); History of Magic (11:40am-12:40am); Lunch(1:50pm-2:50pm); Defense Against the Dark Arts (Ravenclaws)(3:00pm-4:00pm); Charms (Hufflepuffs)(4:10pm-5:20Pm); Dinner (5:30pm-6:45Pm)

It appeared most of her classes were going to be spent with Gryffindors. Which made her wonder why the schedules were set up that way? The only time all four houses had a class together was History of Magic. Listening to a few other students around her in her year group talk it seemed that this schedule would cause nothing but problems amoungst the two Houses. 

Since she didn't need to go back to her dorm to gather her supplies for classes Jasmine left the Great Hall intending to get to the Transfiguration class before it was scheduled to start, a few other students left their tables as well though they were most likely heading to their dorms for their things. Jasmine stopped to ask a few paintings for directions, which helped her get to class with plenty of time to spare. As Jasmine sat near the front of the class she had to wonder about the cat sitting on the desk. It didn't seem like a normal cat, it didn't look strange, aside from the markings around it's eyes, but there was just something off about it. Shrugging her shoulders she pulled out the textbook for the class and began to read the first chapter. She wanted to be ready for anything that would be thrown at them.

-o-o-o-o-

By the time the bell signalling the start of class rang most students had arrived. The cat had yet to move from the desk where Jasmine had first seen it. That is it hadn't moved till an almost out of breath Ronald Weasley barged in the room and began proclaiming loudly how he was glad his Head of House wasn't there. That is when the cat leapt off the desk, only it wasn't actually a cat. It turned out to be their Professor. Jasmine was intrigued by this, while a few students were shocked. Though none were as shocked as Ron, who could only exclaim "That was bloody brilliant." He was then scolded for being late and told to sit down.

They spent their time in class trying to turn a matchstick into a needle. Professor McGonagall went around the room, helping those who needed it and explaining the theory to those who didn't understand it.

With all the times Jasmine had read her books and practiced with her magic before coming to Hogwarts it was easier for her to do this. She simply visualized the transformation taking place and concentrated pushing her magic into the matchstick to change it. She ended up being the first one to manage it, with the bushy haired Hermione completeing it next. Which didn't seem to please the muggleborn witch at all. She looked at Jasmine, who was sitting a few seats away from her, as if the green eyed girl had killed her pet. Jasmine for her part ignored the bruenette's glares as she changed the needle back into a matchstick then back to a needle again.

McGonagall had noticed and praised Jasmine for it, giving her five points for her effort. However she proved to be more than a bit biased as she gave Hermione ten points. Jasmine's eyes narrowed slightly at this as a few other students began commenting about the unfairness of it. But the Professor didn't change her mind nor did she award more points to Jasmine. Even Ron found it strange for the professor to be biased like that. She was after all the Head of Gryffindor which was supposed to be known for their honesty, right?

Hermione seemed to preen at getting more points than Jasmine and gave the other girl a gloating look. It took considerable effort on Jasmine's part not to react to the bushy haired menace. She wasn't going to take this laying down, but she was going to use a bit of sublty. After all Slytherins were known for their cunning, and there was nothing cunning about blindly attacking someone.

The rest of class was mostly uneventfull, aside from one student blowing up their matchstick instead of transforming it. After the bell rung Jasmine began to put away her things to head to her next calss. She was one of the last to make their way to the door, but before she left she turned to the McGonagall and said "By the way Professor, The portraits of my parents wanted me to tell you 'Hello'." Then she left not even giving the older woman a chance to reply. Though the cat animagus was unable to say anything in surprise. James and Lily had portraits made before their death? How had she not known about them?

-o-o-o-o-

The rest of the day was one of annoyance for Jasmine, not only was she stared at, whispered about and pointed to by almost everyone. But in every class she shared with Granger, the bushy haired brat tried to show off just how smart she was. Her gloating countanence looking over at Jasmine when she answered questions or earned points for Gryffindor.

It took almost all of Jasmine's willpower not to hex the other girl. By the time Dinner rolled around Jasmine harldy had an appitite, all of Granger's brown-nosing had put her off her meal. She informed a Prefect she wasn't very hungry and would be missing dinner tonight. Jasmine received a warning about not missing meals but she just didn't feel like eating or being in the same room as Granger. Then she headed for the dungeons, intending to get started on some of the essays that she had been assigned for homework.

But Jasmine never made it to her room or the common room, instead Hogwarts had other plans for the girl. She was led deeper into the dungeons than anyone had gone in a long time, Jasmine knew this because of the dust and smell of the stale air surrounding her. Thankfully there were torches along the walls so that she could see where she was going. They lit up as she walked forward and went out after she passed them. Soon she came upon a door.

The wood was old, but still held together quite well. There was however, no doorknob. How was she supposed to open it without a knob? Jasmine pressed her hands agains the aged wood and pushed against it. Maybe it didn't need one, or maybe there was some trick to it? Pushing it didn't help, though the wood did groan slightly. Jasmine racked her brains for a way to open the door, but she couldn't think of anything that would help. "Hogwarts, what am I supposed to do?" she asked, hoping the school would answer her. She didn't think she could find the way back to her room without the lights or the schools help and the school had wanted her to find this door for some reason.

A sigh escaped the girl and she leaned her back against the door and tried to think. She was dealing with an obviously magical door. She had tried pushing the door, was there a password? She turned to face the door again and began saying various words that all meaned 'open'. No luck there. Without meaning to she slipped into Parseltongue. _"Stupid door, why don't you just open!?"_ As soon as she said the last word the door creaked inward. She stared wide-eyed at the now open archway and shook her head in disbelief. "I should have guessed it would be something related to Parseltongue, after all the dungeons were Salazar's area of the castle." she muttered and walked forward.

o-o-o-o

During the entire time of her travels through the dungeons the rest of the school had finished dinner. The Prefect she had spoken to had of course informed their Head of House about Jasmine not feeling up to eating and leaving the Great Hall. Everyone was expecting to see her either in the common room or her dorm. Though only Snape knew she had her own quarters. When no one could find her, they became worried. Snape especially didn't seem happy. All were thinking Jasmine had somehow gotten lost in the dungeons, it had happened more than once over the years.

The Prefects, Sixth and Seventh Years, and Professer Snape went searching through the dungeons to try and find her. After curfew the sixth and seventh years went back to the dorms while the Prefects continued to search. Snape went to inform the Headmaster that a first year got lost and they were unable to find them. He didn't want to tell Dumbledore that it was Jasmine that had gotten lost. Since he was sure the older wizard would make some comment about being disappointed or some such other rubbish.


End file.
